What's Love Without A Little Risk?
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Why can't you see your hurting him Kendall he loves you to pieces and your hurting him, figure out what you want and go tell him before he..." Interested? then read and review!
1. Why do I have these feelings

Hey people long time no chat. So after taking some time off from writing and all that and reading a lot of fanfiction's I thought I would start to write a Big Time Rush fanfiction. Seeing as HSM is losing its appeal to me. Now I am still working on Dressing Room Mishap but for right now the Muses of the story are on vacation and said they will be back when they get back. So Dressing Room mishap won't be done till later.

**Disclaimer I do not own BTR Viacom owns the boys, and I don't know their sexuality. Though if I owned them…well wouldn't we all be happy ^_^. **

Chapter 1….

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled from the bathroom.

Kendall Knight, one of four band mates from the band Big Time Rush, who right now wants James Diamond's head served to him on a silver palter. 'No matter how many times I tell him he always leaves his boxer right by my damn towel.' Kendall thinks to himself as the bathroom door opens with a James staring at him.

"Yes?" James says stepping into the bathroom leaving the door wide open, looking a naked Kendall. Sure he had seen Kendall naked a million times before but each time just got funnier and funnier. He also knew why he was in the bathroom. It was the same thing every time; he also knew that Kendall would scold him for a few minutes and then just dry off and go about his business.

"How many times have we had this conversation James? STOP LEAVING YOUR SHIT NEAR MY TOWEL!" Kendall screamed at his tall and muscular friend, which should have made his face redder but it didn't.

"Oh please, do you honestly think I would do it on purpose Kendall? Just like the other twenty times its an accident dude besides you know you like it." James said as seductively as he could, causing Kendal to stare at him wide eyed.

If he didn't know better he could have sworn he saw Kendall blush _'Nah, It's just your imagination dude he's still red from his shower.' _At that James turned around left the bathroom closing the door and going into the living room to see what's on. Leaving a, still wide eyed Kendall, in the bathroom holding onto James blue skull boxers, thinking '_I didn't just hear that…did I?'_

**** 20 minutes later****

Kendall was in his and James room, lying on his bed, hand over his eyes trying to figure out why he blushed at James comment, and why he couldn't get the butterflies out of his stomach. '_I shouldn't be having these feelings for my bestfriend…should I?' _He questioned himself, groaning in frustration when his mind kept replaying the incident over and over again.

'_Sure most people, they wouldn't even give this a second thought.' _

'_You're not most people though Kendall, you're in a Band, you're a hockey player from Minnesota, you have a girlfriend and'_

'_Damn it'_ Kendall thought again and regroaned in frustration, he had a girlfriend Jo. 'Yeah_ you do, and might I remind you that you didn't even want her.' _His mind reminded him smirking at himself. '_Yeah DON'T remind me.'_ Kendall said to himself again groaning out loud again.

It was then he heard everyone start to entire their apartment. Carlos being his accident prone and loud self. Logan trying to get Carlos to be quite and not injure himself, Katie opening and closing her bedroom door and his mom asking if anyone was hungry. The one person's voice he didn't hear was James, and it wasn't until he moved his hand away from his eyes and open them did he see why.

Chapter 1 Done!

Alright short I know but I have had a lot going on so yeah. Please review I don't care if it's to say you hated it or loved it all reviews are welcome. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to go watch Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang "which is Nanny McPhee two that will be coming out here in the states" as to how I got it, my friend's in the United Kingdom love me enough to send me movies that I really want. But please review if you read this. Thank you.

Dalton


	2. Hell's Breaking loose and I'm not around

Alright so I wanna say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and even those that didn't and favorite the story and me and everything so THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT I NOW LOVE TO DEATH! And that my personal thank you will be coming up in a minute. Also after talking to myself, myself, myself, myself, James, Kendall, and Myself. We thought it would be best to keeping going with this story even though I can be mean and cruel and ….would you excuse me for a minute…*goes to the dungeon* QUITE DOWN THERE! *comes back* sorry about that people, but before I go on about everything here are the thank you's and the next chapter.

LordTai-Thank you for your comment, and yeah we do need more Kames, Kames is the best pairing. (What I only speak the truth ^_^) and as for the Big Bang it's the new Nanny McPhee movie that's coming out in the U.K it's called Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang here in the states it's called Nanny McPhee Returns. But I already have it so I'm happy ^_^ (sorry for the confusion)

Kuwaixkami-chan- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you liked it I just hope you like this next chapter too.

Jakie Q- Thanks for your comment, and I was gonna make it longer but I promised my friend that he could see it before anyone else and that's all I felt like typing so sorry, I promise the chapters will be longer .

BTRgirl16- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you like it and I will try and update as fast as possible.

Rayjpop- Thanks for your comment, I will try and update as fast as the muses can think (which they are threaten war again)

Sasukemyemo394- Thanks for your comment, I know cliffhangers one thing that everyone loves to hate.

Nukeluvr318- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you love my story and the show is good (so long as James and Kendall are next to each other ^_^)

Kaoru002- Thanks for your comment, Well in this chapter you will know why, and it's alright if your English isn't good type in the language that you feel more comfortable with and I will translate it to understand. But I'm glad you like it so far.

Well here it is chapter 2

Chapter 2….

James was sitting up in his bed staring at Kendall as if he had grown a second head or something. It wasn't but two seconds later when the tall boy laid back down in his bed in his black tank top and blue pj pants. It was also right then when Kendall sat up in his bed and stared at James, taking in every single inch of the boy, as if he was seeing James in a whole new way. From the visible muscles in his back, to his length, Kendall was mesmerized everything that was James.

'_Oh just admit it you love him.'_

'_No..I was just….'_

'_No you_ were checking your best friend out while he was probably doing the same to you.'

'_Yeah…Wait What? No I was just'_

'_Just what Kendall? Noticing every curve of James back? Be lucky he doesn't sleep in his boxers.'_

'_Yeah it would be nice…wait what in the hell am I saying I have a..'_

'_A what? A girlfriend? You have a girlfriend because you're a chicken shit when it come to your feelings about James.'_

'_No th..thats not..'_

'_Yes it is! And you know it your in love with James Diamond deal with it!'_

With that Kendall re-collapsed on his bed groaning again in frustration. Wondering when his life became so complicated. Well he knew when, back on that day.

_***********Flashback**************_

"_Kendall could you help me?" A thirteen year old James called from the bathroom._

"_Sure" Kendall said coming into the bathroom to help his friend, who had a broken leg and arm because of his stupid scheme, with his shower._

_As Kendall stripped down to his boxer's he could see the outline of James behind the shower curtain. He could see his best friends…_

_**********End flashback***********_

'_No! I..I..'_

'_You're not going to remember? You should remember how you felt on that day, how you and James shared a kiss before you ran and'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_NO!'_

'_YES! I'M NOT GAY!'_

'_YES YOU ARE GAY AND YOUR IN LOVE WITH JAMES!'_

"DAMN IT!" Kendall shot up from his bed screaming.

"KENDALL LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Knight screamed from the kitchen. Causing Carols and Logan to giggle like immature children, until Mrs. Knight smacked them with something causing them both to yelp in pain.

It was also then that Kendall noticed that James was staring at him, but this time with worry and something else.

'_He still loves you, look into his eyes.'_

As Kendall looked into James eyes, he finally snapped. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, I LOVE YOU MORE THEN I SHOULD MORE THEN I WANT TO OKAY!" Kendall bellowed before running out of their room, down the hall, out the front door of their apartment and out of the Palmwoods.

He could hear someone calling his name he could hear someone or something running after him trying to catch up to him. He could hear their breathing as they got closer to him, which caused him to run even faster. He couldn't deal with whoever it was, he didn't care who the hell it was. He just wanted to be alone. He could hear the person calling after him trying to catch their breath. He didn't turn around he know the voice he had heard it a million times before. But he couldn't think about that no he just had to get away from everyone and everything.

It was probably about an hour later when he finally stopped running, he didn't know where he was, besides some park, but that didn't matter right now all that mattered was thinking about everything that had happened. As he tried to calm his heart rate some he remembered screaming at James that he loved him, run out of the apartment and was chased by Carlos. No doubt his mom was probably worrying herself to death, and that everyone was asking James what happened. 'Yeah right like they didn't hear me scream that I love James.' He thought as he collapsed onto one of the park benches.

It was at this time his cell started to play Nickelbacks- Burn it to the Ground. His mom was calling him; she was the only one that had that ring tone. But he wouldn't answer it; he didn't want to explain anything to anyone right now. All he wanted was some time to think, to get his head clear. And if that meant sleeping at the park then he would. He didn't want to deal with anyone he couldn't deal with anyone not right now at least.

'_So does this mean we are gay?' _Kendall sighed to himself knowing that his sanity would ask him that at a time like this.

'_Yeah we are just leave me alone to my thoughts.'_ The boy thought to himself. If anyone found out that he talked to himself in the third person or argued with himself and lost they would lock him up. He just knew it and strangely it brought a smile to his face. It was also then that his phone started to go off again but instead of Nickelback it was Tokio Hotel's Dog's Unleashed, Logan's ringtone. 'Probably a text from him.' And as he looked at his phone he was right it was a text message.

"_Dude where the hell are you, your mom tried to call you and you didn't pick up. James is a wreck text me back."_

'Yeah right like I'm texting or calling anyone back just leave me the fuck alone.' Kendal thought as he shut his phone off and slid it into his pocket. It was then he noticed that the sun was starting to set, he couldn't go home there was no way in hell he would be able to face them or James right now. 'I guess I'm sleeping outside tonight.' He thought as he fully set up in the bench trying to decide where he was going to "sleep" at tonight.

As he looked around he saw a few trees that would probably be safe, he didn't know a lot about LA but he knew one thing never sleep on the ground or a bench its way too easy to be mugged and or killed. And so what if he slept in a tree for the night, it was better than having everyone either give him the third degree or hate him for the rest of his life. They never talked about if one of them turned out to be gay they never discussed gay guys before, they didn't need to. No one talked about gay anything. It was always girls, girls, and girls.

As he stopped in front of the tree's realized he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Not that it mattered to him, or anything. He knew that he would probably get little to no sleep, and he knew that everyone else would probably be worried sick about him. Wondering if he was alright, if he was safe. He knew the police couldn't do anything for 48 hours, and he highly doubt that anyone would call Kelly to inform her that he was missing.

He now knew how his life became so complicated, and as he settled down in his tree for the night, he felt sleep start to take him, even though he would probably wake up later in the night he couldn't help but start to drift off to sleep. And as his mind started to go black he couldn't help but think of one last thing that He's gay and in love with James. And with that Kendall was out like a light.

_Back at the Palmwoods_

Carlos had returned to the apartment, looking out of breath and defeated, well not as defeated as James looked but it was a close second. Logan had just text Kendall asking him to text him back, Katie was trying to calm her mom, who was in tears, and James…well James was locked up in his and Kendall's room crying.

Everyone heard what Kendall had practically yelled to the world, he was in love with James, and bolted out of the apartment before anyone, more importantly James, could react. Causing Carlos to run after Kendall and everyone else running to James, to see if he was alright. It had taken them nearly an hour to get James to speak to them about how he felt about Kendall and how he had been waiting his whole life to hear those words come out of the hockey player's mouth. But as James confused more and more his tear's came pouring out faster and faster.

It was also then that James asked everyone to leave, and as they all nodded their heads and left, they heard the lock on the door click. Causing Carlos and Logan to look at each other before looking at Katie and Mamma Knight, who looked worried and scared. It was then that Mamma Knight called Kendall hoping that he would pick up his phone, but when it went to voicemail she couldn't bring herself to leave a message instead she cried while the phone recorded her sobs before it kicked her out. Everyone knew that it was going to be a sleepless night, and it was going to be, for the first time ever, a living hell more so for Mamma Knight and James.

Chapter 2 Done!

Alright there you guys go. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I poured my heart and soul into this. Now as for the ringtone I have Nickelback's- Burn it to the Ground set for my mom and my mom only so I thought I would set it for Kendall's mom, and same for Dog's Unleashed by Tokio Hotel. Now I did add some of my own experience into this. I have ran away from home and I have slept on a bench and tree. "Bench was more comfy by the way" So some of this has happened to me and you will see real life experience in this. Also Kendall is arguing with himself if you don't get it, you will see why later on in the story. Also a small side note if this story doesn't get updated for a long, long time. I haven't died, It's because I became homeless. It's a long story, and if you don't hear from me after this Friday. You know why. It might be shitty of my to put this in here but you as the readers do have a right to know that this story might be put on pause for quite some time. I am truly sorry if this offends anyone or If I lose readers because of it I just think you guys should know. Which is why this chapter is so long, and it explains both where Kendall is at and what everyone is doing back at the Palmwoods. I didn't intend for this to be this long and if you have read this all the way through that thank you if you didn't oh well. Maybe you will come back and read it. But please everyone read and review. Thank you .

Dalton


	3. I finally Realise I love you

So I usually don't do this but I want to try and get enough chapters up just in case that and I can't sleep so yeah. Reviews are still welcome so please review everyone.

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you like the story so far, and Kendal's personality is kind a based off of mine for now, though James might also get a tad bit of my personality. But either way I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer. Yeah I own nothing so please don't sue me. I do not own BTR sorry people.

Chapter 3…

Kendall had been woken up several times during the night. He knew he should have been ready for it but he still kind a hoped that maybe he could have gotten some sleep. The sun was just starting to rise when he decided to leave the safety of his tree. 'Please let all those wanna-be-whatever's be gone.' Kendall silently prayed, he didn't feel like trying to fight off some mugger or murder right now. He was tired, sore, hungry and emotionally drained. He also know that he was completely and utterly lost, he had taking so many back alley ways, and went down so many streets he honestly had no clue where in the city of Los Angeles he was.

"Great Kendall your lost in LA, probably gonna end up getting killed or something." He said to himself as he dug out his phone, turning it back on just to check the time. He still wasn't ready to face his friends, or his mom.

"Mom." Was all he said before he slapped himself in the forehead. He never once asked her how she felt about gay rights, or people dating the same gender, or the what if's. For all he know James could be.. he could be. Kendall shook his head trying to rid him of the thought of James sleeping on a bench, or tree. Hell James hated sleeping on anything that wasn't a bed.

'_So are you gonna call him or text him?'_ His mind asked him, now that his phone was on he could see he had voice mails from everyone and text messages too.

Everyone, but James, well that was until he say he had a new message.

_Kendall if you get this please come back, we need to talk, no one is mad just, just worried. Please just come back._

Kendall re-read the message, and then re-re-read it again just to make sure he read it right the first time. '_No, one's mad at me?'_

As Kendall let the reality of James text sink in he called the one person that could find him.

_At the Palmwoods_

Everyone had been up all night, worried sick. It wasn't until about three in the morning did James come out of his and Kendall's room. Looking like a fate worse than death. You could see the tear stains on his face, his eyes where blood shot from crying, but also from not sleeping. Kelly was over trying to get the police to do something but as it turned out Kendall had to be missing for 48 hours before they could file a missing person's report, which when she told everyone that news Mrs. Knight started to cry again, and that was nearly four hours ago.

James was in the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do, even though all he wanted to do was go back to his bedroom and cry he knew he had to do something. He knew everyone had sent Kendall text's and called him, and when it went straight to voice mail it didn't help that they ended the voice mail before saying anything and went straight to texting. He knew that Kendall would only return if he wasn't in any trouble sure he would probably get grounded and never be allowed to be only again but he knew if he just told Kendall that he wasn't in trouble the boy would come home and he wouldn't have to…

_Back at the Park_

It had been about two hours after Kendall called Logan to come pick him up, sure he wasn't ready to deal with everyone but he had to at least speak to James about his feelings, and tell the tall boy that he did in fact love him with all of his heart.

As Kendall was practicing what he was gonna say to James over and over in his head, Logan came up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him as hard as he could in the arm causing Kendall to stager back some and rub his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Logan bellowed at Kendall, punching him in the arm again just not as hard as the first time.

"I..I'm sorry." Kendall said looking down at the earth beneath him, like a kicked puppy.

"Everyone has been worried sick about Kendall, your mom had been crying her heart out, Katie has been crying, Carlos has been trying to calm everyone down, and crying his eyes out, I called Kelly so she's over at the apartment, and James God Kendall, he was locked up in YOUR bedroom till like three this morning when he finally came out last time I saw him he went into the bathroom. Why the hell did you run after you told James you loved him?" Logan stated and asked.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He didn't care if Kendall was now crying he wanted to know why his best friend ran away.

"I..I was.." Kendall spoke through is tears.

"You where what Kendall afraid that James wouldn't love you, afraid that we wouldn't accept you, afraid that your mom would abandon you?" Logan said and Kendall just nodded his head up and down.

"Listen Kendall, James loves you with all of his heart or else he wouldn't have cried when you ran away, Carlos and I, dude we don't care who you date or what their sex is as long as you are happy and James is happy. And as for your mom, she seemed pretty cool about it. I mean James came out to her and she just held him before he kicked us out of you guy's room. So I don't think you have to worry about it dude." Logan said knelling down to his best friend giving him a hug that was instantly returned.

"Thanks Logie I really need to hear that." Kendall said letting go of his friend so he could get up.

"Good now let's get you home so you can tell James how much you love him." As they walked back to Mamma Knights rental all Kendall could hope for was that James would take him back.

_********30 minutes later*************_

Kendall was ignore everyone, sure he had giving everyone a hug, minus James, and they all wanted to know how he was. But all Kendall cared about was James and telling him that he truly loved him. But as Kendall kept banging on the bathroom door for James to come out he started to panic that maybe. 'no don't be silly James wouldn't…would he?' Kendall thought finally opening the door to see his worst fear realized.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Chapter 3 done!

Alright well there's chapter three, I've been up all night, so sorry if this sounds a little screwy. I just had to get this chapter out so I could get to the more important stuff later on. I hope you guys like it and please review. I'm gonna go make something for breakfast. Also I know this is short but I really just wanted to get this out there, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please Review!

Dalton


	4. I'll go through Hell if you want me too

Alright so I have some really good news. My mom paid my rent, so I have a place for the month. I know I shouldn't have put that I was gonna be homeless in here but I always feel like my readers are part of my friends even if we don't know each other that well. And for those I do know, I consider them part of my family. So please forgive me for posting that I know I was wrong but I just felt like you guys should know, but for now on to the thank you's.

kuwaixkami-chan- Thanks for your comment, Well you will know what happened to poor James.

Rayjpop- Thanks for your comment, and I'm glad your back I missed you, hell I missed talking to you. But yes Logie went into ultra- attack mode he had to if he didn't then well Kendall wouldn't listen and I would have had to write a long thing for Kendall and kill him later.

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thanks for your comment; well you will soon be able to see what's gonna happen to the boys. And as for me thanks to my mom I have a place so don't worry about me. Just remember breath in and breath out and all will be okay.

sasukesmyemo394- Thanks for your comment, well here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Kaoru002- Thanks for your comment, Yeah everyone needs a Logan every now and then, and I might put them together or I might not. We will just have to see what this chapter hold won't we? "As I am typing this thank you not even I know what's gonna happen to the boys" And all the stories I've read it's been Logan getting hurt. But read to find out.

BTRgirl16- Thanks for your comment, you will have to read if you wanna know.

Nukeluvr318-Thanks for your comment, James where? Oh wait I know where TO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, and zilch. So please don't sue me because you won't get a penny from me, for I own nothing and I do not claim to know anything about the boys sexuality.**

Chapter 4…

It's been a week since Kendall had found James lying on the bathroom floor, with a bottle of pills in his hand. And in that week James refused to have Kendall in his hospital room. The doctors refused to let him out until they had done every test possible, one of those test involved telling them why he tried to kill himself. But just like when the last shit face doctor came in he was silent, he wouldn't dare tell a sole why he wanted to die they had no right know _anything_ about him and the way he thought. '_They don't have a fucking right to know anything about me all they will do is say there shit, say I'm depressed and that I need meds. Fuck'em.'_ James thought as the doctor left and his friends came in minus Kendall.

Kendall know the drill, he still came either way hoping that today would be the day James would change his mind about seeing him and he could tell the tall boy that he really did love him and he was sorry for what he said and did, that he had broken up with Jo for him. '_Yeah right Knight, like he will talk to you.'_

'_You never know he might.'_

'_Yeah right when hell freezes over he will.'_

It was right then that everyone came out of the room, and set down next to Kendall with Logan and Carlos grabbing Kendall by the shirt and taking him outside of the hospital away from everyone.

As soon as they were far enough away that people couldn't hear Carlos punched Kendall in the stomach causing him to double over in pain while Logan stared at Carlos and then punched him in the shoulder. Before returning to glare at a still winded Kendall. It took Kendall a few minutes before he was able to get up and stand on his own two feet. His stomach hurt and he had a what-the-fuck-was-that-for expression on his face. And as if Logan could read his mind, he said the words that no one wanted to hear.

"He tried to kill himself Kendall." Logan said.

"Yeah I know that why he's here because he..."

"BECAUSE OF YOU DUMB-ASS!" Carlos bellowed and then said in a much softer voice. "He tried to kill himself because of you Kendall; he thought he could erase the pain by killing himself." Carlos finished, and for a while just stared at Kendall before going back inside the hospital with Momma Knight and Kelly.

Kendall and Logan didn't say anything for what seemed like hours but in reality it was just fifteen minutes, when the reality hit Kendall like a ton of bricks. 'James tried to ki..ki' He could even think of that horrible word. 'No it has to be a mistake he would do that because of ME would he?'

It was then that Kendall noticed that Logan had started to talk.

"Kendall you're hurting him. I don't know why you can't see you're hurting him Kendall he loves you to pieces and you're hurting him, figure out what you want and go tell him before he decides that you guys aren't going to be anything and he, he…"Logan trailed off.

Logan didn't need to finish the sentence, Kendall understood perfectly what Logan was gonna say. Even the mere thought of James ending his own life when he found the boy lying on the bathroom floor still brought tears to his eyes. Combine that with the reason that James tried to kill himself because of him, brought the boy to a whole new level of pain. 'If I'm the reason for James suffering maybe I should' Was all Kendall could think of before he felt a hand slide across his face.

It took him a moment to realize that he had been slapped by none other than his own mom. Kendall looked at her before bringing his hand up to his stinging face. If looks could kill, Kendall would have been dead and buried. "Kendall Knight, don't you dare look at me that way, I know that look all too well. James still loves you, and you and or him being dead isn't gonna help anyone. Now I don't care if he doesn't want you in his room right now you need to go in there, ask for his forgiveness, and tell him you love him." Momma Knight said her look as hard as steel, daring Kendall to say something. While Kelly had the same look too, yet in her look he could see that she understood why he would think about ending his own life. He would have to make a mental note to ask Kelly why he saw that in her look. He also noticed that Carlos and Logan were still looking at him; Logan's look was a lot nicer then Carlos's look. Carlos's look…well to say he looked pissed would be the understatement of the century. Carlos looked like he was ready to rip of Kendall's head if he didn't comply with Momma Knights requ…no demand to see James.

With a quick nod Kendall turned on his heel and went back into the Hospital, leaving his friends and family behind to deal with James. He didn't know what was gonna happen, he just hoped that he could convince James to not only listen to him but possibly go out with him. He didn't want to think about a life without James. He couldn't even fathom a life without him. He didn't want to think about not being able to look at James, to watch the boy sleep; he didn't want to think about not being able to smell James unique scent. It was also at that thought he groaned inwardly as he released that he was addicted to James scent, Apples and Vanilla, the perfect scent of James.

It was at thought that Kendall clutched his heart, as if trying to keep the pain inside just a little longer. He was at the door, clenching his heart looking like he was about to have a heart attack, and looking as pale as a ghost. 'It's now or never Knight.' He thought to himself as he opened the door and walked through the threshold.

James hospital room was just like every hospital room he had ever been in. White sterile walls, equipment that went to things he didn't even want to know about. He could see James in bed glaring at him. He knew that he didn't want him in here; he knew that James would probably call the nurse in a minute and have him removed from the room. But he also knew that he had to try and talk to him before, before he.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna close the door?" James said somewhat between clenched teeth.

At that, Kendall fully stepped into the room and closed the door. He didn't dare move, he wasn't sure he could, James was just glaring at him and his feet refused to move. It had to have been ten minutes before Kendall finally moved over to set in a chair by James bed. The boy still hadn't softened his look on Kendall, and Kendall could tell that James was starting to get pissed at him for not speaking since he had intruded on the boy.

"Kendall if you're here to say that you're sorry and shit I don't wanna hear it so you can just leave." James said staring into space. He wouldn't dare look Kendall in the eye, Kendall was the reason he was here, he was the reason that he couldn't go back the Palmwoods, he was the reason that James couldn't tell the doctors.

'_Why are you doing this you still love the boy don't you?'_

'_Yeah but he..'_

'_He what caused you this pain? Yes he did but you're the one that thought Kendall was dead when he didn't answer you back.'_

'_Yeah but..'_

'_But nothing Kendall still loves you, or he wouldn't be in here trying to win your sorry ass back.'_

It was then that James noticed that Kendall was still sitting by his bed looking at him with a hurt expression on his face. But more importantly James could see love behind the hurt, love that he knew that he didn't deserve.

"James" Kendall said as he continued to look the boy in the hospital bed. "I know you don't wanna hear it but you are going to hear it, because damn it, it's killing me not being able to say it. James I love you, god I love you so much. You don't know how much it hurts me to know that you tried to..tried to..do this because you thought I would regret loving you, or take back what I said. I'm sorry for any and all the pain I have caused you. I'm sorry for running out on you that day when I kissed you. I'm sorry for not being a better friend, God I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I have done in the past that ended up hurting you. James I'm so sorry, if you never wanna speak to me again that's fine but please remember I love you with all my hear t and I would go through the fires of hell for you." Kendall said as he finally let himself cry in front of James.

James was staring at Kendall, not because he was crying, even though that was part of the reason, but also because Kendall just confessed that he loved James. It took James a moment before he brought his hand up and gently touched Kendall's check forcing the hockey player to look at him.

"Kendall..I..I love you too." Was all James said before he leaned over and gently kissed Kendall on the lips.

It was at that moment that both boys felt the spark that they both had missed so very much. It was also right then that a chorus of aww's startled the boys forcing them to break apart.

Everyone was in the room staring at Kendall and James, how by now were as red as roses. It was Kelly how finally broke the silence.

"So does this mean you to are going out and I can tell Gustavo that Big Time Rush is an all gay boy band." Kelly said smiling like it was normal for boy band to be gay.

It was also right then that Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and turned to kiss Logan on the check.

Kendall and James just stared at them wide eyed before nodding their heads up and down, causing Kelly, Katie and Miranda to leave the room, leaving Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall, alone in the hospital room, with much to talk about.

Chapter 4 Done!

Alright you guys there is the 4th chapter. Please review they really do help me get through the day and they make me really giddy when I see a review in my inbox. Also I wanted to say that today would have been my dad's 51 birthday, August 7 1959. He passed away and is dearly missed still. Sorry I always try and honor a family member in my post's. But Besides that please review you guys and get ready because the next chapter is gonna be a crazy as hell for the boys.

Dalton


	5. Finally together and so much more

Alright so I wanna say Thanks to everyone, and I hope you guys like this chapter your gonna hate me but I've been reading a lot of stories and add that to the fact that I really want one so yeah be ready for a curve ball in later chapters. "vague much" Thank you time and then story time.

kuwaixkami-chan- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you thought it was cute and I know usually people will put them together later I just thought they would be a couple before any of this.

Fang lover23- Thanks for your comment, I am trying to update as fast as possible I hope you like this chapter.

EmeraldDragon56- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you like it so far I just hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do. And he was the best dad in the world so thank you.

Rayjpop- Thanks for your comment, Yeah well Kendall needed to be beat up for what he did to poor James, and also I don't mind you rambling on so ramble away ^_^

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thanks for your comment, I didn't mean to kill you LIVE YOU! I also didn't mean to make you cry, yeah they kind of were kind or weren't it's an odd thing with those two. And thanks I am too.

Alright we all know the drill here so I'm done saying it because unless I kidnap them they are not going to be mine…Well I would have to share….^_^

Chapter 5….

James POV

Well we finally are together, even if it did almost kill myself, me and Kendall are finally together. Now if someone would let me the hell out of this hellish prison that they call a "Hospital" then I would be even happier. But until tomorrow comes, because _'That's when the doctor is scheduled to visit you dear.' _I'm trapped here and probably will be for the next week or so depending on what I tell them. The only good thing about it is that Kendall is going to stay with me tonight…or as long as they will let him. Which I hope is all night, truth be told there hasn't been a night when I wasn't in the same room sleeping with Kendall. Not in the sense of "doing the deed" but just being in the same room with him helps me sleep. And with him not being here, and me being the ass hole I was to him, it's really no wonder why I didn't get any sleep. And speaking of my new boyfriend look who here to comfort me in my time of need. God that makes me sound like I woman or something.

"Hey, how are you doing now that everyone is out of the room?" He asks while coming to sit by my bed and taking my hand in his hand.

"Better now that you are here." I said before I leaned over to give him a kiss on the check, and then a kiss on the lips, causing him to moan. Who know that Kendall could moan from just a kiss and is that a blush? Is Kendall Knight blushing? I wonder why.

I just made Kendall Knight blush, MY Kendall blush, like a school girl, just from I think a kiss. "Why are you blushing?" I questioned my boyfriend hoping he would give me a straight answer, instead of his world famous confusing answers.

"Well it's just…umm..well you know." He said, yup world famous confusing answer.

"No Kendall I don't know please babe, just tell me." I said with a pleading voice that I knew he wouldn't be able to ignore.

"Well it's just…."

Logan's POV

We just left James room, and when I mean by we, I mean Carlos, Momma Knight, Kelly, Katie and myself. Kendall came out with us just to give us a hug and then went right back into James room, I just hope Kendall tell James about him breaking up with Jo. This way James knows that there isn't a doubt in his mind.

And speaking of boyfriend's there is mine, Mister sexy-as-hell- no-one-touches-him-but-me Carlos Garcia. Yeah long name for a boyfriend but what can I say I am not willing to share him and can you blame me? I mean look at him…er wait don't look at him he is mine MINE MINE MINE! Possessive, yes but when you are dating an Adonis like Carlos, how can you not. And speaking of the Adonis here he comes.

"Hey love." He says as he kisses me on the lips and sits down next to me in the empty seat while Katie is with Momma knight and Kelly.

"Hey yourself pup." I say as we pull back from our kiss using the nick name I gave him. When he sleeps he looks so cute like a puppy that when we stared to date after we all, besides Kendall, got Hollywood fever I started to call him pup. Even though he hated it when I called him it in public, he never said a word.

"Logie why do you call me that?"

"Because when we sleep together and even before we started sleeping together you always look like a puppy sleeping. It's just very cute and adorable and therefore you are my puppy." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, lacing our fingers together. We really didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. Everyone knew that we are a couple and the fact that James is on his own private floor with his own private entrance makes things even better.

"Yeah but still you know I don't like it when you call me that name in public." Carlos said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, which causes me to start to fall asleep on my Carlos.

Momma Knight's POV

"I don't care what the damn doctor said I am tell you to release James or else!" I yelled at the nurse, trying to get my point across.

"I understand your frustration, but I have the doctor's orders that Mr. Diamond is not to be released until they speak to him. Now if he would have spoken to them earlier then…" The nurse trailed off when she noticed I was about to kill her. If it wasn't for Kelly being here I probably would have killed the bitch. I mean come on James isn't a danger to him or anyone. He just lost it for a minute; we all lose it every now and then. It's part of human nature.

But as I let Kelly lead me away from the service station I couldn't help but notice Logan had his head resting on Carlos shoulder. If I wasn't still peeved at the nurse I would have told the boys that they look so cute together, not as cute as Kendall and James will be a I have a feeling but a close second. It was then I noticed Kelly was also looking at the boys.

"Kelly I don't know where you stand on the.." But before I could finish she cut me off.

"Miranda, I don't care who they love as long as they are happy, my mom use to tell me that love knows no bounds, that it doesn't see gender or race, but love. And as long as they love each other I couldn't be happier." Kelly said as we both sat down.

"That's kind of funny seeing as my mom said the same thing to me, but I have always told Kendall, I don't care who you marry all I care about is your happiness. Which is kind of the same thing just a little more to the point." I said smiling at the memory of when Kendall came running out of the bathroom after helping James when he got injured.

_*****Flash Back*****_

"_Kendall honey what's the matter?" I asked knocking on my son's bedroom door seeing as he ran to his room like he was on fire or something._

"_Ju..Just go away mom." My son told me as I heard him start to cry._

_I know that if I didn't ask him he would never tell me. "Honey what happened" I said as I opened his door and closed it to find him sitting on his floor soaking wet._

"_i..I, you would hate me, you wouldn't…." My son sobbed to me, holding himself._

"_Kendall I could never hate you, please tell me." I said as I got on my knees and cupped his face in my hands. Seeing him cry was breaking my heart and I had to know what had caused my son to have become so distraught._

"_I..I kissed James and liked it." Kendall said as he started to cry even more, breaking his hold I had on his face._

_It was then that I grabbed my son in a hug and told him that I still loved him no matter what, and I always will and to have Logan help James for right now._

_****End Flash back****_

"So you're okay with this Miranda?" Kelly asked me, bringing me out of my memory.

"Yes I know that it's going to be a challenge for them, and I know my boys are gonna wanna be very touchy feely with each other in public. My question is this Kelly, are you and Gustavo ready for them? Because you know if you guys try and keep their relationship a secret Kendall and Carlos might destroy Rouqe Records. While James and Logan BBQ everyone." I said thinking just who true that statement would be if they did try and hide the boy's relationship. All hell would break loose, the boys would destroy LA, and more than likely pack up and leave.

"Yeah I know; Gustavo is waiting till James is out of here so we can figure out what our next move is." She said as she slumped into her seat.

For all the time I have known Kelly and for all the time the boys have been recording I have never seen her look worried. But then again we both had to be worried for the boys and for the hell that was about to consume them. But we also have to be strong and help the boys, and speaking of help where did that damn nurse go I wanna talk to this "doctor".

Katie's POV

Well her I am watching the MSNBC news just for the simple fact that I don't feel like watching SpongeBob, KND, or Wizards. That and Carlos is currently preoccupied with Logan, so he can't help me make fun of them, and Kendall is with James talking or doing who knows what. My mom just left Kelly to probably either go kill the nurse or be kill the doctor. Leave it to my mom, she is a force that you do not want to make mad.

What is it that Kendall say's about mom…Oh yeah

_****Flash Back*****_

"_Katie what I am about to tell you will save your life so listen closely." Kendall said to me. "Have you ever heard the expression Hell hath no fury like a women scorn?"_

"_Yeah, I remember grandpa said that about grandma, but why are you…" I was cut off by his hand._

"_Well here is a new one, mom, when pissed, could scare the devil out of hell and go to church to ask for forgiveness. Also remember this, Heaven Kick her out and Hell is afraid she will take over when she is mad." My older brother said._

_I was about to say something when I heard a voice that could shake the house. _

"_KENDALL KNIGHT GET YOUR DAMN ASS IN THIS KITCHEN NOW!"_

_*****End Flashback*****_

Looking back on that I understand why Kendall feared our mom when she got mad. She really is a nice woman, but there are times that, like right now, she can be scary very scary.

Carlos's POV

Momma Knight was on a rampage again and from the tone of her voice it sounded like all hell was about to break loose. And if it wasn't for the fact that I have my boyfriend, asleep on my shoulder I would help her out. But instead I'm just sitting here with my eyes closed with my boyfriend sound asleep, waiting for Kendall to come out of James's room.

Man I'm glad they are finally together I remember when James told me he was in love with Kendall, to say I wasn't expecting it would be a total lie.

_****Flash back****_

"_CARLOS!" James yelled for me._

"_I'm in my room dude." I yelled back wondering what James wanted. 'Probably going to complain about something stupid.'_

_It was then that James busted into mine and Logan's room with tears staining his face._

"_Dude what happened?" I asked as I got up from my bed and rushed over to my best friend guiding him over to my bed, hugging him at the same time, while rubbing his back. Until he calmed down and the crying stopped._

"_Alright you wanna tell me what's going on? You know I will beat any son of a bitch that says anything bad about you, you know that right?" I said still holding James._

"_I know and its Kendall I'…" Was all James said before I interrupted him._

"_What did Kendall do James, I swear best friend or not if he hurt you I will…"_

"_I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM SO DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM CARLOS!" James bellowed at me causing me to stare at him for a moment._

"_Dude that's it, man I thought he hurt you and I was gonna have to kill him." I said coming back to sit next to my best friend._

_*****End Flash back* ****_

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of James hammering me with questions, after I told him I know. But hey I knew what I knew and I am glad for it.

Kelly's POV

Miranda was off looking for the nurse to yell at, Katie's watching TV, Logan and Carlos look like they are asleep, and Kendall was with James talking or doing something. I guess I should count my blessings I am here with probably the nicest band in existence. I mean they really don't demand anything like all these other bands do. I've never got a call for any of them asking for impossible things, and they are always kind and crazy. Mostly Carlos is being crazy and Logan has to rein him in on more then on occasion, but hey whatever keeps them safe I don't care.

Which is why I am still in shock, for what happened between Kendall and James, Kendall running away, and James trying to kill himself. I always thought that if anyone was going to try anything like this it would have been Logan. He is always so quiet, shy and never really opened up until…well just now. It seems, at least to me anyway, that when they came out that Logan also came out of his shell.

I've seen him grow and come out of his shell, but it seems that now that he and Carlos are free to express themselves openly that he can relax. Well at least someone can right now, because I know the firestorm is about to begin and they are going to have to be ready for it.

Kendall's POV

"Well it..it's just because you can be sexy and I can't be, and your kiss is moan worthy, and I really do love you James and, and I can't think of anything else." I said in a hurried breath.

James just looked at me for a few minutes before he leaned back over and kissed me on my lips. God how they are so soft, like a two fluffy pillows, I felt his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. As grant James's tongue access to my mouth…

"Kend…Oh sorry boys I didn't mean to interrupt but they are kicking us out for the night seeing as you Mom, is starting to get a little out of hand so when you finish with umm whatever you guys are doing and come on." Kelly said and closed the door.

As we sat there we couldn't help but laugh twice in one day we had been interrupted trying to make out.

"You know I am getting pretty tired of being interrupted kiss you, you know that right?" I said to James still holding his hand.

"Yeah I know right, well you better go before they try and lock Momma Knight away." James said still not letting go of my hand.

"Yeah I know, I will be back as soon as everyone is up and all that to see you I promise babe."

"Umm babe I could get use to the sound of that."

"Well you better because you are my boyfriend and I will never leave you or give you up for anyone or anything." I said as I kissed him one more time on the lips, before untangling our fingers and leaving his side. As I reach the door I turned around before opening it and say.

"I love you James Diamond."

"Good, because I love you Kendall Knight, with all my heart."

I smiled at my boyfriend before opening the door to be greeted by everyone. As I closed it I felt a part of me being left behind with James, I don't know why I feel like this but I felt like a part of my soul has been taken from me and is locked away. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love true love.

Chapter 5 Done!

Alright people it took me a little while to figure this chapter out, there is a reason why everyone's POV is here and it will show up later in the story and according to the word count 2,709 words have been writing between chapter 5… and Chapter 5 Done! So please tell me what you think of it and also everyone say thank you to Rayjpop "Ryan" he helped me think of this chapter even if he didn't know it. So "THANK YOU RYAN!" But Please review, reviews mean so much to me, they tell me if I did a bad job or a good job.

Dalton


	6. Kendall are you alright?

Thanks you's and then onto the story.

Fang lover123- Thanks for your comment, I thought I had some explaining to do, and that chapter five could best be used as a filler of some sorts.

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thanks for your comment, Yeah I had no choice but to have Kelly interrupt them before something happened, and the hell storm is going to be bigger and more destructive then you could ever think.

Nukeluvr318- Thanks for your comment, Yeah well keep your fingers crossed for them because the shit is about to hit the fan.

Rayjpop- Thanks for your comment, Hey you helped me get my mind back under control so you get a shout out, also when are you not being lazy?

Chapter 6…

"Boys get up; Kelly will be here in a few moments." Momma Knight said from the kitchen, as she continued to make everyone's breakfast.

Katie was sitting on the couch watching some show on Nick about four best friends leaving their old life behind for fame and fortune. _'Yeah like that could ever happen.'_ Momma Knight thought to herself as she continued to stir the oatmeal and flipped the bacon, waiting for the boys to come out of their respected rooms.

It took them about two weeks to prove to the doctors that James wasn't crazy or suicidal, in the two weeks that it took them, Miranda had been barred from stepping from ever stepping foot on the hospital grounds unless she needed medical attention.

_*****Flashback*****_

"_Mama we are going to ask that you no longer...um show up to this…um hospital anymore, after Mister Diamond is released. If you need medical atten.." The nurse was cut off by a glaring look from Miranda daring her to finish the sentence. The nurse didn't._

"_Listen YOU, I will go to which ever hospital I choose, and if I need medical attention I sure as hell won't come to this shit hole, the way you treated me and my children. You're lucky I don't sue you idiots. Kids come on, we are leaving, Kendall wheel James out to the car, Carlos, Logan take Katie with you guys in the limo with Kelly. I will meet you at the hotel." Miranda said as she gave the nurse and the doctor one last glaring look and left._

_****End Flashback****_

Miranda was pulled out of her memory of that day when she heard a scream come from Kendall and James's room.

**Kendall's POV**

I heard my mom yell at us to get up, that Kelly would be here in a little while to take us to the studio to get the game plan ready for what we are going to do about coming out. Sure, we all want this to be as painless as possible, but what are you gonna do when the press likes to attack you.

'_You could attack them back.'_

'_You know, for being my subconscious, you really piss me off.'_

'_I know and now look at our boyfriend, and wake him up.'_

"I really need to stop talking to myself." I thought as I looked at James asleep in our bed, we had pushed our beds together the second we got home after mom gave us "the talk", man that was an embarrassing conversation to say the least. But I would endure it again just to see James blush like that.

God everything he does, just makes me fall more and more in love with him. From the way he opens a door to the way he concentrates on his homework, to his smile that could brighten up even the darkest day. Everything about him is just perfect. I don't know who I need to thank for allowing James to come into my life, but thank you.

"James babe wake up." I said kissing my boyfriend on the lips. "Come on babe, Kelly will be here in a few and we still smell like sex, and if you don't want everyone to know our business then you gotta wake up." I whispered, knowing that he would shoot up from his spot in our bed in 5,4,3,2,1.

"Alright, I'll hop in the shower you get rid of the smell and *leans over* good morning to you too sexy." James says as he jumps out of bed butt naked running into our bathroom.

I sighed at the sight of seeing my boyfriend run naked into the bathroom, knowing that I would soon be joining him. But first things first, I gotta make it smell less like sex in here, or we would get scolded by mom and Carlos and Logan would just laugh.

As I start to clean up our room some, not bothering to put on any clothes, I grab my Sansa Fuze turning it on and start to clean and dance at the same time to Carmell's Carmelldansen. If anyone, even James, knew about me dancing and listening to this they would mock me for life.

**Carlos's POV**

"So, what do you think is gonna happen?" I asked my Logie.

"Honestly I have no clue pup. For all I know Gustavo could tell us to stay in the closest." Logan said looking up at me from lying on my chest.

"He wouldn't would he?" I asked with a slight nervous tone. If Gustavo did that Kendall and James would more than likely wage war, hell I would wage war and the studio wouldn't be a studio anymore.

"It's his call but remember Kendall is bring his hockey gear today so if Gustavo does decide to make us hide how we are, then I have a feeling we are going to be playing hockey with Gustavo's head." My boyfriend said still with his head on my chest and us under the covers.

"Or Griffin's head, depending on who gives the order." I reminded him.

"Yeah, which if it's Griffin I don't think his head will slide as nicely across the ice as Gustavo's but hey, whatever works." Logan said, and I chuckled at my boyfriends' dark humor, causing him to smile. "You know momma Knight will be yelling at us to get up in a few minutes right?"

"Yeah I know, I really don't wanna get up, can't we just stay here, in bed, with nothing on?" I asked trying to give my best puppy dog pout to Logie.

"No, sorry but we have to get up even though I wanna stay in bed with you; we have to get up and get up now." Logan said as he came up to kiss me on the lips until we heard momma Knight call for us to get up. Causing us to break our kiss and groan in frustration.

"I guess we should get up, uh?" I said, causing Logan to nod his head up and down, until we heard a scream come from Kendall and James's room.

**Kendall's POV**

I just finished putting everything away and got the smell of teenage sex out of the room, when I turned off my mp3 player and set it next to James'. I don't know why I suddenly had a bad feeling going into the bathroom, but I felt like the end of the world was about to happen again. As I opened the bathroom door, I found James sitting on the floor completely wet. It wasn't until I saw what was in his hand that I freaked out.

"James wh...how I thou...I thought." I collapsed right next to James blacking out, all I could hear was James scream my name and scream for help.

Chapter 6 Done!

Alright I'm sorry it is so short you guys, I promise the next chapter will be much longer seeing as the next chapter is when all hell is going to break loose for the boys. So please read and review and also stop by Rayjpop. He is a really good friend of mine and wrote a Ghost Adventures one-shot so please stop by, check it out and review that as well. But please review it's what keeps me going and helps me keep the boys under control.

Also Rayjpop beta-ed this for me so everyone thank him. ^_^

Dalton


	7. We have to tell them babe

Okay so I know I normally put the thank yous in this but not this time everyone. I will do that with the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Rayjpop "Aka Ryan" He is an awesome writer and if you haven't went over to check out his stuff go and check it out. By the way Ryan…I figured out who thought of the gift bags…Sorry in advance ^_^and if you're wondering yes me and Ryan are friends we text and yeah inside joke about the gift bags. Also I know you guys really like this story and I appreciate everyone that has commented or faved this story, but I would like some more feedback from the people that just faved it or put an alert on it, you can say you hate it or update or whatever but I crave feedback from you guys so I know what needs to be worked on. So for now one the story won't get update unless I have a minimum of 5 reviews from 5 different people "I know there is someone that will review 5 times so this way the rules are set." But I really do appreciate you guys I just want a little more feedback. But seeing as I feel like I am rambling on now here is the story, also remember to check out Ryan's stories and remember his username is Rayjpop. Also major lemon warning you have been warned.

Chapter 7….

"Kendall babe please wake up, come one please?" James said well putting Kendall's boxers on him, knowing that everyone would be barging in their bathroom in a matter of moments. "Babe please wake up I can't do this without you." James said just as he got Kendall's boxers on everyone come rushing in to see a fainted Kendall on the floor and James gently stroking his hair and shaking him.

"What happened?" Katie said as she stood next to her mom.

"He fainted."James said plainly.

"Yeah we can see that dude, but why." Carlos said as Momma Knight went to the medicine cabinet to get the smelling salt, that she handed to James. "Just a little under the nose." She reminded him.

"You guys I don't mean to be rude but, I need to talk to Kendall when he wakes up and I kind of wanna talk to him by myself, just for the simple fact that we need to talk so can you guys go outside of our room please?" James said as he looked down at his lover.

Everyone stood their ground as they looked at James holding Kendall and the smelling salt. No one really wanted to leave the two alone fearing that one or the other would get hurt but they also knew that if they didn't leave James would just let Kendall remain dead to the world. It was Miranda who ushered everyone out of the bathroom and the boys' bedroom. Saying that whatever it was they would let them know soon enough.

As soon as James heard the bedroom door click close he waved the smelling salt under Kendall's nose for a few seconds, cause the sleeping teen in his arms to stair awake. Kendall was still dazed but he knew what he saw, and as the memory of what he saw came back to him he jumped up from James's hold and stared his boyfriend in the eyes. Trying to find out if what he saw a few minutes ago was true or not.

James seeing Kendall stare at him as if looking for the answer to an un-asked question just nodded his head up and down, but never looking at his hockey playing boyfriend. He didn't want to see the look in Kendall's eyes, he didn't want to see the hurt, or pain that he knew for a fact would show.

Kendall didn't know what to say and seeing his perfectionist boyfriend look so hurt, didn't help matter either. He hated to see James look like a kicked puppy, any time James looked hurt Kendall always comforted him. But this time he didn't know what to do, because for once in his life he was the main reason James looked so defeated it wasn't the cause of a scheme gone bad but it was his own fault.

"Jamie?" Kendall said in a soft voice, as if he was afraid that James would flinch, at the same time as he got down on his knees and looked at his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

James didn't respond right then and there he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to anger Kendall but he also didn't want to say it either, he didn't want to make it seem real. But he knew that if he didn't answer Kendall the boy would just keep staring at him so he nodded his head yes and waited for his probably soon to be ex-boyfriend to punch him or beat him up. But nothing happened except for Kendall bring him into a bear tight hug letting his tears flow.

As Kendall kept on crying James couldn't help but also cry as well, not for the fact that Kendall was crying but for the fact that Kendall didn't reject him. AS the two boys continued to cry everyone else was waiting by the bedroom door hearing the sobs that where coming from the bathroom. Carlos was the first to break the silence.

"Should we…you know go in there and make sure everything is alright?" The boy said as he looked at Momma Knight then Logan.

"No, we will stay right here until they decided to come out and tell us." Miranda said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame hoping that soon the boys would come out and enlighten everyone.

"Yeah but still wait if Kendall is really hurt and James is…"Logan trailed off as Miranda gave him a death glare causing him to hide behind his Carlos, which cause the smallest of the four boys to giggle.

"Kendall isn't hurt, if he was then James would have said something, besides I know my brother, if falling or fainting could injure him completely then he would have always been in the hospital. Now I'm going to get dressed." Katie said as she felt the group to attend to getting ready for school.

Just as Miranda was going to say something a knock came from the front door, which caused Logan and Carlos to also look in the direction of the sound.

"I'll get it." Logan said as he moved from behind his boyfriend to go and open the door for Kelly.

As Miranda and Carlos stood at Kendall and James's door, they could no longer hear crying but they could make out soft sobs but no words. Kelly rounded the corner with Logan in toe and was about to ask when Miranda just shook her head as if to say she didn't know what was going on.

No one wanted to talk but they know it was getting late in the morning and that if something wasn't done soon Gustavo would maim them, and Katie would be late for an audition. It was at this time that Katie came out of her room and just looked at everyone before walking past every followed by Miranda, Kelly, Carlos and Logan. No one, besides Katie, wanted to leave the Kendall and James alone, for the simple fact no one knew what was going on. It was Kelly that broke the silence after a few minutes of being in 2J's living room.

"I will take Katie to her audition Miranda this way whatever is going on you can deal with, that is if it's alright with you both?" Kelly spoke looking at Momma Knight. How just nodded her head and sent Katie on her way with Kelly who was walking towards the door with Katie in tow. As soon as the door closed you could hear Kelly asking Katie what was going on.

"Momma Knight what should…"Logan said but was cut off by momma Knight.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know whatever is going on those two are remaining silent for now. All we can do is give them some space and wait for them to tell us on their own. That is if they want to tell us. But for now why don't you guys go get cleaned up and when they come out I will drive you to the studio." Miranda said as she ushered Carlos and Logan off to go get cleaned up, knowing that they would be getting dirty while getting cleaned. At that thought Miranda laughed to herself, because they honestly thought that she didn't know that they were having sex almost every night.

"Hey Logie what do you think is going on with Kames?" Carlos asked once they were safely inside their room with the door shut.

"First off pup I don't know and second off Kames?" The boy said striping out of his night clothes that he had put on when they had heard the scream from Kendall and James's room.

"Well you know Kames, Kendall and James takes Kendall's K and remove the J in James. Shesh and I though you where the smart one in this relationship?" Carlos questioned as he also stripped out of his clothes so that both of the boys were naked and semi-hard.

"Ah I see so that would mean that we would be?" Logan said stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"Ummm…I..I don't know Ummm." Carlos fumbled with his words as Logan was now chest to chest with him gently cupping his equipment, causing Carlos to give a low moan.

"Too easy." Was all Logan said before removing his had from Carlos and walking towards their bathroom. "Coming pup?" Logan said as he opened the bathroom door.

"HELL YEAH!" Carlos shouted, making a quick jog to the bathroom with a fully erected Carlos jr.

"So what are we gonna tell everyone?" Kendall said as he and James stripped off their boxers and went into the shower.

"No clue, I was kind of hoping we could just avoid the entire subject for a while." James said as he grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his lovers' hair.

"True but if they say me lying on the floor they are gonna wanna know what's up." Kendall said as he felt the taller boy work the shampoo into his scalp.

"Still can't we just make up some lie, alright rinse and I will get the body wash." James said as he slightly pushed Kendall under the shower head to wash out the shampoo.

As Kendall washed the product out of his hair James couldn't help but smile at his lover. Two weeks ago they weren't even speaking an now, now they were together and they..

"We could try and lie but remember my mom will do the whole 'Look at me in the eyes' thing she is known for." Kendall said interrupting James thought.

"True, *sigh* I guess we will have to out to everyone then right?" James said as he picked up the body wash and started to form a lather with it to wash every inch of his boyfriend.

"Yup." Kendall said as James started to wash Kendall.

As James washed Kendall, Kendall could feel himself starting to slowly rise to the occasion '_Every time this happen but he is...Oh god please James just a little lower.'_ Kendall thought to himself as he felt a part of his anatomy start to stir.

James know what he was doing to Kendall, any time he washed his body he always got hard, and every time he had to restrain himself from going down on Kendall's magnificent seven inch cock. It was a hard feat to not do but James always resisted when he was in the shower, with his love. But damn it he wanted it more than anything and today he was gonna get what he wanted. As he made short work of Kendall's backside not lingering to long on his ass, for the simple fact that Kendall could get off if he played with his hole to much, told the moaning teenager to run around so he could wash his front.

Kendall dutifully did what he was told and turned around for the teen on his knees. As if on cue Kendall's hardness was right in front of James. It took all the restraint James had right then and there not to go down on his boyfriend he still had to clean him. '_Maybe just on lick._' James thought to himself as he looked up to see Kendall's eyes closed. _'Fuck it.'_ At that thought James dropped the wash cloth and took all of Kendall into his mouth causing the teen above him to thrust into the warm mouth. It took all of Kendall's strength not to moan when James started to swirl his tongue on his sensitive tip.

"Come on Carlos _HARDER!"_ Logan bellowed at his boyfriend as Carlos continued to fuck him relentlessly.

"You got."Carlos grunted as he started to pick up a faster pace slamming harder and harder into his boyfriend hitting his prostate with very thrust in.

"FUCK!Right there babe fuck yeah!" Logan grunted as he timed his each thrust perfectly trying to drive Carlos in deeper.

"Fucking tight as hell babe, .here it comes."

As Miranda set in the living room she could hear the boys' grunts and moan at whatever they were doing. She could help but shake her head and think of what she was going to tell them as she walked to the front door and left the apartment.

'_Easy just tell them that no sex.'_

'_Yeah right and have four hockey players come after me? I think not.'_

'_Then why not just tell them that they can have sex but only when no one is home.'_

'_Yeah that might work, or I could just take Katie out for a few hours a day and let them have fun.'_

'_Yeah that could work too, just remind them no sex on family places.'_

Miranda sighed at the thought of talking to the four growing boys about sex and where they could and could not have it at. "Why do I have to be the one to tell them?" She said out loud to no one in particular. As she walked up and down the hall of their apartment floor she realized she had been gone thirty minutes. _'Which means they should have the urge to jump their boyfriend's bones out of their system.'_

As Momma Knight turned around and walked back to apartment 2J she noticed Kelly and Katie where coming out of the elevator with Katie a big smile on Katie's face which could only mean one thing she got the part.

"So how did the audition go?" Miranda asked stopping them before they could entire the apartment. _'No need to damage my daughter's virgin ears with the sounds of sex.'_

"I got the part, so I'm happy." Katie said trying to get past her mom so she could go to her room.

"Yeah she is a really talented kid Miranda, and I take it the boys aren't ready?" Kelly asked as if she knew what was going on in the apartment.

"Um. Let me check just stay right there and Katie stay with Kelly." Miranda said opening the door just enough to squeeze through to see all four boys stand there.

James and Kendall looked like the weight of the world was on their shoulders and Carlos and Logan were staring them down. It wasn't until Momma Knight coughed that the boys noticed an extra body in the room. At that Miranda opened the door to let Katie and Kelly in, causing them both to stare at Kendall and James for a few moments before Kelly asked if everyone was ready to which no one spoke but just left saying goodbye to Momma Knight and Katie.

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get to the studio, Kendall and James clutched each other's hands as if they were afraid to be separated. Carlos and Logan along with Kelly stared at the two boys trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as the car stopped and Kelly got with Carlos and Logan not far behind her, Kendall and James finally broke their hand contact and step out of the limo to an angry Gustavo.

"Gustavo listen I know the boys are late but something happened to Kendall and James I don't know, no one knows they are remaining silent so please just go easy on them." Kelly whispered into her boss's ear. Which caused the producer to soften his gaze just enough to usher the boys into the studio. As they entered the building and got into the elevator to go up to Gustavo's office the boys held onto their boyfriends hands. No one knowing what was about to happen, but as Carlos predicted Kendall had his Hockey gear with him in one hand and James's hand in the other.

As soon as they reached his office and took their respective seats, and Kelly closing the door, Kendall was the first to open his mouth.

"We aren't going to hide who we are Gustavo so if that is the big 'Game Plan' then you can just forget about it. I'm not going to hide the fact that I am in love with a guy and that guy just happens to be my best friend. So if you are going to say that either you are Griffin or the both of you think that's a fucking good idea tell me and I will be more than happy to rip both of your heads off and play hockey with them." Kendall said as he brought his hockey stick out from his bag to prove his point.

Everyone looked at Kendall for a second before Gustavo spoke, in a much more quite voice then anyone had anticipated.

"Listen, yes Griffin does want you guys to keep quiet about dating each other, but as Kelly here and you Mom have told me, we couldn't stop you even if we tried. So if you wanna go chop Griffins head off be my guest, I'm not going to stop you, and I am also not going to stop you from dating each other or try to hide the fact that you guys are dating each other. I just wanna know what we should do for the coming out part of this. I also want you to know that you might lose your fans by coming out as well." Gustavo finished in the same calm voice he started in, which shocked everyone in the room.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke, but it was finally Logan that broke the silence asking if they could be booked on a live TV interview with a major host or hostess so they could break the news to their fans and the whole world at their own pace instead of having to play to the tune of the press, and be pulled at every direction.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Kelly put that on her list of things to do for the boys, as Gustavo reminded her to book someone outside of Los Angeles this way the firestorm wouldn't start here and it would give the boys a little more time as well, which would give him a little more time to convince Griffin that it is a good idea for the boys to come out of the closet.

As everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Carlos finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So umm dudes what happened with you guys earlier this morning?" Carlos said as he noticed how all of a sudden both his friends became completely tense.

Neither spoke as they just locked eyes as if silently communicating with each other until James let out a sigh of defeat shaking his head up and down.

"But I want Momma Knight and Katie here, babe, if they aren't here I won't say it." James said ignore the looks from his friends, producer and assistant.

"Alright it will take them a few to get here so is everyone alright with that?" Kendall said never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend but digging out his phone and pressing one for his mom. Even though no one really agreed to have Momma Knight and Katie here but if the two wanted them here and that was then only way for the secret to be told then by all means let them come.

"Hey mom, can you and Katie come to Gustavo's office? I know I know, but me and James wanna tell everyone the reason why you guys found me fainted on the floor. Okay see you in a few then and remember to bring Katie or James and I won't tell. Alright love you too bye." Kendall said putting his phone back in his pocket but never breaking his eye contact with his boyfriend. It wasn't until James finally just lay his head down on Kendall's shoulder that he remembered where they were. But he didn't care all he wanted to do was go back to their apartment and go back to sleep with Kendall in his arms. But they had to do this if they didn't then no one would know and when they finally figured it out well that was just something James didn't feel like dealing with.

It took Momma Knight about twenty minutes to get there. She would have been there faster if it wasn't for the fact that she got caught in every red light between the Palmwoods and the studio. But she was her and so was Katie who, just like her, wanted to know what this big secret was that had caused Kendall to faint. As Miranda parked the car and got out, making sure to lock it, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kendall just slipped and feel.

'_Don't be ridicules that boy has been in more Hockey accident and fallen then anyone could count no something big sent a shock through his system."_

'_Yeah but what could have done that.'_

'_Well get inside and see.'_

'_I really need to stop talking to myself.'_

'_Yes yes you do, it's a wonder that Kendall doesn't talk to himself.'_

As Miranda held the door open for Katie she had to remind herself to have a talk with Kendall, that talking to yourself does not make you crazy, nor does arguing with yourself. As soon as they walked down the hall to the elevator's and got in both of them looked at each other. As worry and concern filled their eyes neither knew what to expect, but whatever it was they both knew that they would have to be strong and be ready for the worst thing possible.

As the elevator doors opened and they stepped out, they marched in sync to Gustavo's office, silently praying to whoever was listening that whatever was going on let it not be life threatening. It was Katie who knocked on the door and Kelly who said coming. As soon as Katie opened the door Miranda could feel the tense in the room, as if everyone and everything was about to break under the pressure.

As soon as the door closed Miranda and Katie went to stand by Carlos and Logan staring at Kendall and James. Well really everyone was staring at the boys but the boys had their eyes closed. It felt like an entirety before anyone spoke but James was the one to break to silence which made everyone jump.

"About a week and a half ago I started to get sick, really sick I don't know what happened or what caused it so I had Logan take me to the doctors, they ran some test's but couldn't figure out why I was throwing up and I felt really weak. I hide it form you guys for the main reason I didn't want you guys to worry." James said as he was still resting his head on Kendall's should with his eyes still closed.

"Let him finish before you guys speak alright?" Kendall said, with his eyes still closed but gently stroking his boyfriend's hair.

No one said anything but nodded their heads; even though the boys couldn't see the nod's they knew no one would interrupt them.

"So they took blood, and a few other fluids just to make sure everything was alright with me. Well the test came back about three days ago with a little kit. First off the doctor I went to promised me and I even made him sign a contract along with his staff that they wouldn't disclose anything. So don't worry about that please, I trust them and Kendall even spoke to them about it and they even ensured him that they wouldn't say a word even when we come out they will keep quite. But back to why Kendall fainted and why well we are all here." James stopped for a second to take a deep breath before he mumbled the reason into Kendall's shirt. To which no one but Kendall heard and smiled letting his tears flow with his boyfriend, which were now staining his t-shirt.

No one knew why the two were crying and why Kendall was smiling and placing soft kisses on his head. All everyone heard was "Babe they didn't hear you, do you want me to tell them?" To which everyone saw James shaking his head no.

It took a few moments for the two boys to calm down, and a few moments more for James to pull away from Kendall but when he finally did he opened his eyes grabbed Kendall's hand and said the one things that no one was expecting to hear that day.

"You guys, somehow and by some strange way, well um… I'm pregnant and Kendall's the dad."

Chapter 7 Done!

Alright shocking HELL YES! No one thought I would make this an Mpreg did they? Well guess again and guess what the shocking stuff is not over with yet not by a damn long shot. So please stick around you guys even if you don't like Mpregs stick around and read trust me things are about to get interesting, and also remember 5 reviews for another chapter I will try and get a chapter out before they kill my internet "this month was tough electricity or cable and internet. I chose Electricity but I can go over to my mom's house to update if I need to or hack someone's wifi router ^_^ " But I hope you guys like this chapter and also its over 4000 words long so be happy and also Ryan this is still dedicated to you for being an awesome friend and sticking with me. Also if you're wondering why Mpreg will I plan on starting the adoption process "feeling out the paper work part" when I turn 21 next year. So yeah a little side note to why it's Mpreg now. But please review I really wanna know what you guys think as I crave your feedback that and you won't get another chapter till I get 5 reviews. Also go check out Ryan's stuff it is awesome as hell remember Rayjpop.

Dalton


	8. Is this the end?

Okay so thanks yous and then the next chapter. Also the thank yous will cover chapter 6 as well. Also changed the rules comment or whatever I can't force you guys to do something you don't want to…well I could but I won't. So please review but there is no set limit.

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thank you for your comments on chapter 6 and 7, Yeah I know kind of the plot twist but I could kill James off I love him too much and I could make Kendall suffer like that.

Nuckelur318- Thank you for your comments on chapter 6 and 7, I'm glad you love Mpregs they are just fun to read, but that's just me.

TandrexTantrum- Thanks for your comment, well now you can sleep and I have something up my sleeve for Cargan don't worry.

Fang lover23- Thanks for your comment, Thank you I wanted to make you guys wonder what was going on.

Kuwaixkami-chan- Thanks for your comment, Thank you from your words and I hope you enjoy the ride I don't plan on stopping any time soon.

Anitawita123- Thanks for your comment, well here is an update I hope you like it and be ready for some yelling.

Rayjpop- Thank you for your comments on chapter 6 and 7, Yeah Kendall is the babies daddy so its gonna be interesting to see how it plays out, and thank you I just have a little over a year before I can start the process.

Unthinkable13- Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you are joining the ride just get ready.

Twilightfan95- Thanks for your comment, I will Leon you have my word and why don't you ever text me anymore?

Alright here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8…

No one moved or said anything; they just stared at the two boys who just announced what should be impossible. But sure enough they looked like they were ready for the onslaught of jabs, questions, and probably the end of the band. No one knew what to say, it was like time had came to a screeching halt and that if anyone moved they would have to face the reality of a male pregnant. But not just any male, no it was James Diamond, their friend, band mate, brother, fellow hockey player, who was pregnant with Kendall's child. Everyone jumped, expect for Kendall and James, as Miranda finally broke the silence.

"H..how did this happen?" Momma Knight asked as she looked at her son and his boyfriend in the eyes. Hoping, no praying that this was just a funny joke that they were playing on everyone, but somewhere deep down she knew that this wasn't a joke Kendall looked like he was getting ready to launch himself at anyone if they said anything wrong.

"Apparently I have some weird gene or what not, I really didn't pay attention to the doctor that much when I talk to them, but there have only been less than fifty cases in the world, and I just happen to be part of that fifty." James said never breaking his eye contact with momma knight. Seeing as she was the one that asked the question. He didn't want to show weakness he had to be strong for him, Kendall and the baby.

'_Mine and Kendall's baby, our baby.' _James thought to himself and almost rubbed his stomach until he remembered where they were at.

"Are you sure, I mean it could be just…" Kelly said which earned her a death glare from Kendall, before he cut her off.

"Yeah I am sure, I saw the damn blood work, I saw the test I am more than positive that my boyfriend is having our child so it's not gas and the next person that says the OUR child is gas or even hints at James not being pregnant I will personally kill. Family or not."Kendall all but barked at the people around him, looking everyone in their eyes including his own family just to add to the point that he would not take anyone's shit about James being pregnant. No one knew quite what to say, but all eyes turned to Miranda to see what she had to say seeing as she was not only raising the boys while they are out here, but also considered their legal guardian. Carlos was the next to speak but only was a whisper, which was still loud enough to be heard in the room.

"Wh…what are you guys going to do?"

"We are going to raise the baby." Both Kendall and James said at the same time, as if it was natural.

"But how?" Logan chimed in."I mean between the band, the press, and coming out plus school. Do you guys really think you will have enough time to raise a kid? I mean for crying out loud James you just turned 17, Kendall you don't turn 17 for a few more months how in the world are you guys going to raise a baby?" Logan finished, and it was right then that he knew he over stepped the line.

"How you ask? HOW! DO YOU REALLY THINK FOR A FUCKING MOMENT THAT WE DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT'S GOING TO BE TO RAISE A BABY?" Kendall all but shouted at Logan standing up and getting right in his best friends face. "WELL WE DID NO THANKS TO YOU OR ANY OF YOU!" Kendall looked up to glare at everyone before you went back to yelling at Logan. "WE ALREADY TALKED IT OVER; WE ARE RAISING THE BABY EVEN IF IT MEANS LEAVING THE BAND!"

"WHAT?" Everyone said as Kendall picked up his hockey gear and James got up from his seat.

"Yeah, we will leave the band to take care of our child if we have to. It was my dream to come to Hollywood and make it big, and now the dream is changing. I want this baby and if leaving the band is the only way to keep him or her then fine I will leave the band." James said as he and Kendall made their way to the door.

"And where every James goes I will go I won't be like my father and not be there for my kids." Kendall added before leaving everyone to their thoughts.

No one could move, as they started to come to grips with the reality that BTR was about to come undone, that James is pregnant, and that Kendall would kill anyone that so much as looked at James the wrong way. All everyone knew was that they needed to give the Kendall and James some time away from everyone. That was until Logan throw up blood right there on the carpet and passed out.

James's POV

We had no more then stepped outside of the studio when Kendall's phone started to play Andrew W.K's Party hard, which meant that Carlos was calling probably to bitch us out for leaving in the middle of the 'talk' we had. Well it was more like Kendall threaten to kill anyone that would say anything bad about me and the baby. Just as I kept on walking Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. I was waiting for him to say something but his face just grew pale.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked my boyfriend as he ended his call with Carlos.

"James, Logan threw up blood they just called an ambulance and said for us to go to the hospital." He said at the same time an ambulance pulled into the studio's parking lot. I didn't know what was going on all I could feel was Kendall dragging me to his mom's car, and tell me to get in.

_*****3 Hours later******_

No one knew what was going on. All anyone would say when Momma Knight would as was they don't know, or that when they find something they will tell us. Kendall and James sat away from everyone for the simple fact after the explosion of Kendall they didn't want to start a fight in the hospital. Carlos was also sitting away from everyone just because he didn't want to deal with anyone all he wanted back was his Logie, the one person that could make him smile no matter what, the only person that called him pup, he wanted his Logan back and he wanted him now.

Momma Knight, Katie, Kelly and even Gustavo were sitting towards the back of the waiting room just silently praying that Logan was alright. Miranda didn't know what she was going to tell Logan's parents if he died, Katie wanted her brainiac friend back, Kelly was just praying for it to be nothing, and Gustavo even though he would never admit it out loud, he was also praying for Logan to come out ,of whatever ordeal was going with him, out alive.

It was right then that the doctor came out which caused everyone to look at him. Miranda was the first up from her seat asked the doctor what was going on and if Logan was alright.

"Yes Ms. Knight, Logan is alright." The doctor said at which everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but before the doctor could finish Carlos chimed in with his own question.

"When can we see him?" Carlos asked as soon as he heard that his Logie-bear was alright.

"Right now he is in the recovery room we are waiting for him to walk up before we move him into his own room. But I need to tell you what caused Logan to vomit blood he…."

Chapter 8 Done!

Alright cliffhanger I know I know you hate me, but I had to leave it right there as I haven't totally figured out what is gonna happen to our poor Logie and as for Kendall and James are they still going to quite BTR? Well I guess you guys will just have to read and find out but please review as noted before I took out the requirement of reviews for chapters so yeah review and what not but please I would like some feedback. So there you guys go chapter 8, and I'm not down messing with them yet.

Dalton


	9. Goodbye Forever

Alright here is the 9th chapter with thank you's and also **GO CHECK OUT RAYJPOP'S ACCOUNT AND FANFICTIONS!** Time for the thank yous,

XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX- Thanks for your comment, ^_^ if you think I'm horrible now what till you see what happens later. !

Moonlight2356- Thanks for your comment, Chychy you say you hate me but seeing as I fixed your IPod and pebble plus mom's mp3 player can you really hate me?

Rayjpop- Thanks for your comment, Yeah I know what I said and I stand by it you still put Logie through more pain than me…. Or do you?

Unthinkable13- Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you are seeing the bright side of Kames, and Kogan is good so I am happy to see that you like this.

Anitawita123- Thanks for your comment, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9…

"He has what?" Carlos said shaking the doctor causing everyone, besides Kendall and James, to rush to pull the distraught boy off the doctor and apologize.

"It's alright; I would be the same way if it was my best friend, and I do want to apologize for taking three hours for this but we wanted to make sure we got it correct, but Logan had a slight…."

That was all James and Kendall heard as the silently left the waiting room and started to walk towards the exit of the hospital. They knew that Logan would be alright and that is all that mattered to them, they didn't need to hear what caused it they knew he would live and that Carlos would be more then capable to take care of any and all needs after he was released. As both boys walked outside of the Hospital, the decided it was time. James called a taxi to come pick them up and after thirty minutes of waiting the taxi was there and was taking them back to the Palmwoods. No one spoke a word till they got back to the Palmwoods; it was then that Kendall asked the taxi drive to stay here for a few moments they would be right down. Kendall and James both held hands not caring who saw or what anyone had to say; even when Camille and Jo asked what was going on neither said anything and continued to the elevator hand in hand.

_Back at the hospital_

"Are you sure doc, I mean really if it was just something that small why did it take three hours to find and figure out?" Carlos said as he was beginning to become impatient with the doctor all he wants to do is go be with his Logie, but no this damn doctor made him miss what two hours of his Logie-bears life.

'_Memo to me convince my Logan not to become a doctor I really don't want to have to kill him.' _Carlos thought to himself as he tried to will his anger away.

"Yes but still doctor to me, and I am not a doctor by any means, but three hours is a little extreme for a small hole in the stomach lining, that according to you would have healed up within ten days." Miranda stepped in sensing Carlos's anger at the idiot doctor, for making it seem like it was a life or death deal, sure it could have been but it wasn't.

"Yes I know it seems like a long time but we wanted to make sure that he had the…." Doctor was interrupted by a glaring look from everyone, they knew what he was about to say and he knew if he said it he would probably be in a body bag.

"Doctor I advise you not to finish that statement or my mom might kill you or let Carlos kill you." Katie said as she was stood next to her mom and Gustavo knowing full well where this conversation was heading. It was also right then that one of the nurses came out saying that Logan was fully awake and wanted to speak to everyone. No one noticed the doctor starting to leave as the group followed the nurse through the doors and down the hall to Logan's room.

As the group opened the door they saw Logan fighting with a nurse.

"I don't give a damn I don't want to stay here, are you listening to me you ugly old witch ...!" Logan proclaimed as the group came into the room causing Logan to blush and the nurse to make a hasty retreat but not before Miranda telling her to tell the doctor to get the release papers signed because either way he was coming home with them tonight. As Momma Knight spoke to the Nurse who was still trying to get out of the room, Carlos went over and hugged and kissed his boyfriend that was until he noticed that the love of his life wasn't kissing him back or hugging him back, and asked what was wrong.

"Where's Kendall and James at?"

_Back at the Palmwoods_

"You got everything babe?" Kendall said as he came into their bedroom looking at his pregnant boyfriend.

"Yeah I think so, I have some of my cloth's and a few things of body wash and shampoo I figure I don't need all the other stuff as long as I have you and our baby I don't care." James said as he tried to pick up his bag only to have his lover rip it out of his hands, causing the taller boy to stare at his boyfriend with a questioning look.

"I don't want you lifting anything I know I am being over protective and yeah sure you are only two weeks along but I don't want to chance." Kendall said as he grabbed his and James's suitcase and headed out of their old room.

"Babe I can still lift things and besides my suitcase has wheels and it was a week and a half ago I found out thank you very much." James said ripping his suitcase out of the hands of his lover and walking to the front door.

"A week and a half is the same as two weeks James and, I know you can it's just..well you know." Kendall said as he laid the note on counter before doing to his boyfriend who was wanting in the hall of the apartment.

"Yeah I know babe I know, and Kendall." James said as Kendall locked the apartment and their old lives away.

"Yeah babe?"

"If we could get married a little after you turn eighteen this way we…."

"I know, I know and I was hoping you would say something, even though I love you to death James Diamond I don't think a seventeen year old and sixteen year old will be able to marry in any state and OH FUCK James where are we…." Kendall said as they got into the elevator.

"Don't worry Kendall I have a friend that lives in Michigan that said we can live with her, she knows about us and I kinda sorta told her about me being….well you know before I told you. She said if we ever need anything that we can stay with her no questions asked. Hell she is even a school teacher so we can finish school secretly and go from there. I hope you not mad." James said as he looked at his boyfriend hoping that Kendall wouldn't be mad at him for telling someone else other than him that he was pregnant.

"No I'm not babe; I understand why so don't worry I just hope your friend doesn't decided to give me the fifth degree when she meets me." Kendall said as he leaned over and kissed James on the check as the elevator opened and they stepped out to see both of the girls staring at them.

"Don't ask just leave us alone tell everyone there is a note for them on the counter bye." Both boys said as they walked past and out of the Palmwoods loading their suitcases into the taxi and hoping in. James told the taxi to take them to LAX airport and if he could get them there in about twenty minutes there would be a big tip for the cabby. Both boys held hands as the taxi pulled out of the Palmwoods neither looked back to see their friends stare at them as the taxi headed for the airport.

_Two hours later_

It had taken Miranda two hours to get Logan out of the hospital and both Kelly and Gustavo, in the allotted time frame, had searched the entire hospital looking for Kendall and James, As they came to the front entrance where Momma Knight, Katie, Carlos and Logan where at they came with no boys. Miranda had tried to call them but every time she called it would just ring and ring and ring. Both Carlos and Logan had tried to text them but they weren't get any texts back either. No one wanted to assume the worst; no one wanted to think the worst had happened to the boys. But everyone knew who upset Kendall and James seemed when they stormed out of the office, and with the boys not answering their cell's and not in the hospital Katie suggested that they head back to the hotel, that maybe they went home and went to bed.

Everyone agreed that, that's what must have happened, but as they step outside they noticed Miranda's rental was still in the parking lot and so was Kelly's car, seeing as no one wanted to take the limo to the hospital. At that everyone looked to Katie as if hoping she had some grand insight into where the boys where at.

"They could have taking a Taxi, we all know James has money for that so they are probably asleep at the apartment right now with their phone on the counter."No one questioned the girl but loaded up into the two separate vehicles and took off for their home. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the apartment seeing as much of the traffic had died down. As they pulled into the parking lot they noticed how dark it had gotten but they had to remember what Katie said that the boys had a hard day and where asleep. No one was in the lobby and as they made it to the elevator Carlos and Logan ran for the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator as it seemed to be taking forever to get to the lobby. Even though they could hear Miranda telling them not to it was too late both boys where running up the flight of stairs up to their floor J. By the time Carlos and Logan reached their floor and opened the door the elevator was opening no one said a word as they sprinted down the hall to their beloved Apartment 2J, hoping that both boys were like Katie said, asleep and just forgot to grab their phones from the counter.

But as they opened the apartment door they noticed the lights where on and that Kendall and James's phones where on the counter. Carlos and Logan both took off for their best friend's bedroom opening it to find neither one not there. It was then that Miranda called Carlos and Logan back into the kitchen where the phones where at along with a letter. Katie went over to close the forgotten front door as Miranda opened and read the note to the entire group.

_Dear everyone,_

_ If your reading this that means you guys came home to find both mine and James's phone and some of our clothes missing. We realized that we couldn't stay in LA any longer not with a baby on the way we couldn't. I know you guys are probably reading this and have a million question's running through your head's but no answers to the. One question you probably have is that we don't we just stay and go with our plan, easy James and I, we didn't want to cause a huge firestorm with the press about James being pregnant. It's just something we aren't ready for, plus we are only seventeen for crying out loud and we are going to be parents not the easiest way to handle the press. Logan, I hope you feel better dude, sorry for not being their but we just couldn't handle it anymore. Carlos take good care of Logan make sure you love him like I love James and always be there for him. Katie take good care of mom, don't give her any problems or anything we both know she doesn't need anything else to deal with. Kelly and Gustavo both me and James want to say thank you for the opportunity to come and make James's dream come true. You have no idea how much it means to me that you dealt with us for the sake of James's becoming famous I just don't think my boyfriend wants to become face for being the first natural male celeb to become pregnant. And mom, mom I am so sorry that I have put you through so much in just a short month both me and James are. But please remember this mom we are doing this for our child and your grandchild and Katie's niece or nephew and Carlos and Logan as the uncles and if Kelly and Gustavo are still around the odd aunt and Uncle. That is if you guys ever forgive us for leaving. I have on request please do not come looking for us we do not want to be found we will try and keep in touch but we really can't make any promises on that. Just know this much mom I still love you, James loves you for being the mom he never had, and hopefully one day we will be able to bring your grandchild to come and see you. But I better go James should be almost finished packing his stuff and then we are off if you ran into Camille and Jo please don't read this in front of them as they don't know and they don't need to know. If you didn't see them don't tell them anything. But I can hear James's cursing his suitcase so I better go help him. _

_Goodbye,_

_Kendall, James and the baby._

As Miranda finished reading the note no one could believe that Big Time Rush was over, no one could believe that they had left without saying a word to anyone. Everyone gathered around Miranda as she still stared at the letter her son had wrote, and as the words started to sink in she realized that her baby boy, his boyfriend and her unborn grandbaby where gone and out of her life for good, and as that realization hit her she couldn't help but break down and cry while causing everyone else to cry at the fact that they would never see their friends, family members, and loved ones again.

_On the plane_

Kendall and James where already four hours into their flight and both were exhausted, not from everything that had transpired from the day's events, tired from crying their eyes out. Even though Kendall tried not to cry in front of his lover he still couldn't help himself. He knew that it was going to be hard to leave his family; both he and James knew it would be. But he had to keep reminding himself that he was going to be a dad and he had to protect James and the baby and if that meant leaving his old life behind then so be it. As look out the window he could see that is was already dark _'I just hope your friend babe will be there when we land'_ Kendall thought to himself as he felt pressure on his should. When he looked over he say his future fiancé sleeping, it was also then that Kendall figured that he might as well get some sleep even if it was only four hours it would be better than nothing. As Kendall rest his head on his boyfriends head and slowly start to drift off to sleep he could help himself and laid a hand on James stomach knowing that James was going to have his child and that so long as He had James and the baby he could do anything, and as he slowly let the hum of the plane send him off to join his lover in the land of sleep he whispered to James.

"I love you and our baby."

Chapter 9 Done!

Alright you guys that's it this was the final chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it I'm not sure if I will make a sequel or not. It kind of depends on your reviews and if I should or shouldn't. So please tell me what you think and please review also check out Rayjpop's stories they are the best of the best "personal opining here" But please check out his stuff and please review on this and tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thank you, you guys.

Dalton


End file.
